The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, reinforcement and sealing that provide improved functionality while simultaneously providing reduced weight and cost. Often, the assemblies utilized will be required to move during the installation and manufacturing process. As a result, efforts have been made to produce parts that are movable, any such parts are formed to move but fail to return to the desired location within a cavity. There is thus a need in the art of sealing for parts that are both movable and yet formed to re-locate to a specific location after movement.